


As The Party Continues

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fandom Stocking 2016, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:15:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9353150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: Rodney felt happiness at every celebration on Atlantis, until it came to that time of the night that John slipped from the party.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [popkin16](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popkin16/gifts).



There was a random pattern to the formal events on Atlantis, like the waves that lapped against the city's structures. A ceremony would occur. Elizabeth would make a toast to the newlyweds. There would be a celebration that lifted the spirits of everyone on the expedition, at least for a little while. And John Sheppard would slip from the room, trying not to be noticed. It was something that Rodney was used to, accepted. And while other couples sat, danced, or just enjoyed themselves freely at these events, Rodney knew that John wasn't like that. Though his and John's relationship wasn't hidden, it was still kept somewhat locked away from prying eyes.  
  
It was moments like this, sipping at the glass of ale in his hand as he watched the newlyweds take to the dance floor, that made John's absence at Rodney's side that much more painful.  
  
Rodney watched while the couples danced, and continued as others joined, each new couple swaying to the gentle, melodic notes coming from the oversized speakers as the crooner's voice fell across the party like a warm, soft cloth, cocooning everyone in a single moment of love. And though Rodney's feet hurt just a bit from his seldom-worn shoes, he couldn't help but let his body sway ever so gently to the music, distracted only when a far door opened, and John confidently strode in.  
  
The sight took Rodney's breath away.  
  
Though John would usually wear his dress blues to any formal occasion, as he had for this wedding, he was now dressed in a crisp black suit that seemed tailor-made for his body, an emerald green shirt bringing out the color of John's eyes. Rodney watched as John, a smile on his face, walked across the room, coming to stand across from him.  
  
"John?" Rodney somehow managed when he finally remembered to breathe.  
  
John didn't respond. Instead, he smiled, eyes crinkled up at the sides as Rodney admired the golden flecks that danced across John's eyes, his breath once again catching. Rodney felt one of his hands as it became enveloped in warmth, then looked down to see John taking it between his own. He slowly raised his gaze, once again finding John smiling at him until he cocked his head to the side, and his lips pursed in question.  
  
"May I have this dance, Rodney?"


End file.
